For Every Single Kiss
by Yume Sekaii
Summary: They were broken. They were the suckers who had to do the dirty work. Love is a luxury, one that they can't have. Lucas/Red, Shulk/Robin, Samus/Little Mac


_With every single kiss_

Even when it felt like he was giving him everything it still didn't feel like it was enough. He could give his everything and it would never be enough. He was the shy boy, the one who feared holding on because he had already let go of so much. He ended up realizing that much yet the reason for him actually accepting Red was... he couldn't believe it. He ended up finding attachment in another. He was holding on but the situation felt slippery, as if he couldn't hold on. He was going to let go again, like all the other times. He was weak, he acknowledged that but wished that he could have at least grown up. He couldn't possibly do this anymore.

_I'm going to slit my wrists_

Maybe it was because he was too oblivious to people. He had never given the thought of 'love' seriously. There wasn't much interesting about the emotions of people, they tend to act the same. Through hormonal reasons or maybe something else, it tends to remain the same. The case of people is mostly solved. The world however, that has yet to fully unravel itself. The world is vast and there are lots of things yet to be discovered, despite the age of the world itself! Though the lifespan of people is short there has been so many remarkable discoveries made! It these kinds of things that make him forget about the person he loves...

Person... He was too oblivious about love to focus on it and now Robin's angry at him. Was it because he was too busy observing the night as summoned stars befell the skies that he forgot about Robin? Was it because the only thing he could talk about was his own discoveries and finding and things that interested him? Maybe it was the Fiora... the Meyneth he kept on talking about. There weren't many memories of he and Robin but of his friends and his world, the world Robin never lived. Maybe it's because he's isolating him that he's so angry...

_For every single cry_

It was weird for someone like her to actually find love. She was cold, distant and she wasn't very social. It was weird how, despite her constant taunting, he actually fell for her. The bounty hunter in the orange power suit who traveled planet to planet killing aliens, she doesn't even sound like a woman. Inhuman, blood stained her hands and memories flooded her mind. The back of her eyes saw nothing but bloodshed which weighed her weight down as a person.

He was so cheerful to the point of being called optimistic even. She felt kind of bad for him. He was so nice to her, hell he still is. Like a puppy he trailed behind her and kept his obvious love a secret. Even after admitting to herself that she did hold some type of affection she still wasn't too sure about this. It was her after all, the cold heart fiend who harshly rejected every man who dare ask her out, actually going to confess her feelings to guy who came into her life not even a year ago.

Though they have been together for a while now the feeling of pity kept hitting her in the back of the head like a hammer. So happy, so careless. She didn't understand what to say, what to do. What would keep him interested, what was the point? She watched the other couples on the streets being so... professional about it. They were so young and here she was, a woman of thirty two whose trying to let go with a young man of twenty two trying to hold onto her. Maybe she should give up.

_I'm going to say good bye_

The young boy, the teenage man and the adult woman had each their share of adventures and memories, bloodshed and remorse, pain and sorrow. 'Love' was something they can't exactly focus on without shuddering, without crying. Though they tried so hard, though they have memories of feeling love it wasn't meant for them. Whether it was because they were the cursed ones, the idiots who had no choice but to carry on, the suckers who had to do the dirty work no one else wanted to do. Love wasn't a necessity and therefore it was luxury, a luxury they don't deserve.

From behind they saw it, red hat, silver hair, green boxing gloves. Their mouths hesitant, their hearts thumping. They should be like this, they shouldn't mess around. They each knew that. They needed to let go.

"Good bye," was said with remorse in their voice, a hint of shakiness. Their hearts dropped.

Red hat, silver hair, green boxing gloves. They saw each up front, their owners with a face of confusion. They didn't want to see that. They didn't want to see the pain they caused just now. Each had turned around and left, leaving unanswered questions behind them. What would have happened if they became serious? What would have happened if they got into their first fight? Why did they leave? What if they were the one?

_Good bye_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi guys, Yume here trying to get a job! I decided to write this quickie after listening to Stalker (Slit My Wrists) by Mindless Self Indulgence. I know my writing is confusing but if you don't know who's who then I'll tell you. The first bit is Lucas, the second bit is Shulk, and third bit is Samus. It's LucasRed (sed hat), Shulk/Robin (silver hair), and Samus/Little Mac (green boxing gloves). The only thing playing while I wrote this was the aforementioned song. On. Repeat.**

**Lucas, Shulk and Samus are a lot alike aren't they? Pretty tragic stories (however I'm halfway through Xenoblade and while his story is somewhat similar to Lucas' I find Lucas' to be more disturbing/sad) They look a lot alike too. I would think that Lucas got his looks from Shulk and his personality from Samus (LOL) Anyway, thanks for reading and if you really liked it, have any questions or concerns, or have a problem with the story (no flames though) don't hesitate to tell me!**


End file.
